conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009
This page documents current events in the Nearly Real World. The events on this page are for 2008 only; previous years have separate articles below. April 2008 1 In Georgeland, an April Fools Day prank by a radio station in Sergiocitta causes a stir when it falsely claims Prime Minister Luke Macaulay's resignation. The radio station's story, reporting that Macaulay had resigned due to a serious conflict with his Cabinet over troops in Afganistan is picked up by several major news agencies before being revealed as a hoax. March 2008 26 The Zonyon Bureau of External Affairs congratulated the Chinese government's efforts to control riots in Lhasa, denouncing the unrest as a "serious act of violence instigated by separatist groups to undermine social stability in East Asia, to generate international controversy, and to sabotage the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games"; however, also urging both sides to "exercise self-restraint" so as to "prevent the further loss of life." The bureau also expressed "sincerest sympathy" to the innocent civilians and police personnel killed in the riot, and urged rioters to "surrender themselves on the basis of fundamental morality." Zonyonese reporters have been allowed into neighboring Sichuan province for interviews, but not into Tibet Autonomous Region, citing safety concerns. No Zonyonese nationals were among the killed or injured, and all 4 Zonyonese tourists have returned safely to Zonyon after being rescued by the People's Armed Forces from the burning Tromsikhang Market. 25 The Judicary Reform Act 2008 is passed by the Georgeland House of Commons. The Act alters the method of appointing judges by removing it from the government's hands and referring it to a special commission. The opposition Liberal Democrats, who oppose the legislation on constitutional grounds, have criticised the government for recalling Parliament just after Easter in order to "rush through" the legislation. 19 *Former Saydneyan President Marc Emerson has been revealed as the biggest "rainmaker" for the SDC. According to the most recent publication of party donations from the Saydneyan Electoral Authority, the former Presidents events raised close to 15 million dollars in the past year. *Georgeland presidential election, 2008: :Candidates Campbell Rhodes and Martin Harrod both call for Georgeland to boycott the 2008 Summer Olympic Games in Beijing in protest against the Chinese response to protesters for Tibetan independence. Rhodes declares that if elected President he will not attend the Games, as the President has traditionally done in the past. 18 *In Sainte Genevieve, Social Democrat MP Christopher Lyman presents a resolution to adopt New Earth Time within the country. The resolution is defeated by a vote of 27-22, though a follow-up resolution to research the feasibility of such a switch was approved 38-11. 11 *In a surprise upset, Sebastian Dorido is elected leader of the East Mainland branch of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands. Dorido, who does not belong to any of the LDP's internal factions, was voted "Georgeland's sexiest politician" in 2001 and enjoys broad community support. Dorido is the first person of Latin American ancestry to lead a political party in Georgeland. 7 *The East Mainland leader of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands, Gillian Sopwith, resigns after losing a no-confidence vote in her party room. She will stand again for leadership on March 11. Her opponents are expected to be Former Deputy Chief Minister David Brennan and current deputy leader Lewis Freud. February 2008 28 The Georgeland government announces a scheme to privatise a number of government-owned assets, including telecommunications company Georgeland Telecom and television station GTV. 27 *"GreenGate" crisis ends; the Sainte Genevieve Parliament nominates Progressive MP Mark Swift to the position of Agriculture, Commerce and Energy Minister by a vote of 43-6. President O'Hanlon is expected to confirm the nomination later today. 26 *Sainte Genevieve Progressive Party leader Andrew Seton threatened to withdraw his party's support for the Social Democrat-led State Council if a Progressive is not chosen to replace resigned Agriculture, Commerce and Energy Minister Megan Geyer. If this were to happen, the Social Democrat Party would lose support from a majority of Parliament, leading to a possible dissolution of that legislature. RTSG News analysts have dubbed the recent events "GreenGate." 25 *Sainte Genevieve Prime Minister Phillip Dunigan nominates Tamera Ferraro, a Social Democrat MP from Killaren East, to replace former Agriculture, Commerce and Energy Minister Megan Geyer. The nomination lacks the support of the Progressive Party, however, whose seven MPs are part of the majority coalition. Progressive Party leader Andrew Seton stated that "Progressives make up one-fourth of the majority coalition, and another Progressive belongs in the State Council." When put to a vote, Ferraro's nomination was defeated 29-20. PM Dunigan told RTGC news that a new nominee would be forthcoming. 24 *Sainte Genevieve Green Party leader Martin Barger announces that his party will withdraw its support for the current coalition government. As a result, Minister for Agriculture, Commerce and Energy Megan Geyer will resign from the State Council. This reduces the coalition's membership in Parliament from 28 to 25, the exact number required to maintain its majority. 19 *Serbia withdraws its ambassador to Georgeland after the country's Foreign Minister, Stephen Hamer announces to the Senate that Georgeland will formally recognise the independence of Kosovo. *Saydneyan Foriegn Minister Councilor Clare St Marie annouced that Saydney will not be recognising the indpendance of kosovo, sparking internal fighting with in the Saydneyan Democratic Congress and the Saydneyan Labor party. *Chief Minister of Scoita Brad Zimmerman declares he will not pursue the enactment of contraversial law-and-order legislation after his government lost its majority in the recent election. 17 *After weeks of delays due to schisms in Church policy, Dr. Arnold Clewett, Archbishop of Santa Christina, is elected as the Anglican Primate of Georgeland. The election process had been marred by division over the issue of same-sex marriage - Dr. Clewett opposes the church conducting same-sex ceremonies but a large section of the church supports this. 8 Scoitan legislative election, 2008; *The incumbent Conservative government led by Chief Minister Brad Zimmerman wins 41 seats, a loss of twelve from the previous legislature. The party claims victory but will lack a majority in the legislature, forming the first minority government in Scoita since 1992. *The opposition Liberal Democrats led by Neil Connors wins 30 seats, a gain of eleven. Connors concedes defeat but announces he intends to remain as party leader. *The balance of power will be held by the Georgeland Alliance and other minor parties, including three Independents. One Independent, Alyssa Romani, is the daughter of former Independent legislator, now Senator Ken Romani. *Scoitan Labour has its representation reduced from five seats to two, with one of the losses being the party's deputy leader. *Governor Don Mendez refuses to commit to allowing the passage of the government's contraversial crime legislation, his veto of which acted as the trigger for the election. 4 Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *Leyton Douglas, the former Chief Minister of Mainland, is chosen as the presidential candidate for the Conservative Party of Georgeland. 2 Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *Georgeland Alliance candidate Lois Daniels resigns as Mayor of Santa Christina in order to concentrate on the presidential contest. Jim Smalls becomes the new Mayor. January 2008 28 Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *A special conference of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands selects former Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes as its presidential candidate. Rhodes defeats Andrea Perkins and Matthew Buckley for the nomination, winning 56% of the convention's votes after two rounds of voting - Buckley recieved 25% of the first-round votes and was eliminated from the second round. 24 *Police in Ular detain a 42-year-old Georgeland national on child sex offences. Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *Lois Daniels is officially confirmed as the Georgeland Alliance's candidate for President. 18 Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *Members of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands will meet today and tomorrow to elect their delegates to the nominating conference which will choose the party's presidential candidate. *Conservative candidate Kyle Jonas says if elected President he will resign his party membership, and has invited other candidates to do the same. 16 Comedy band The Simple Lice become the first comedy act to have the number one single in Georgeland, with their single Give Us a Hit reaching the top spot on Georgeland's music sales chart. 15 *Georgeland football club Santa Christina United dismisses its manager, Colin Rothman, mid-season, following several weeks of speculation on Rothman's future after a conflict with the club's board. Duncan Fitzpatrick is expected to be named the club's new manager before the end of the week. 14 Georgeland presidential election, 2008: *Martin Harrod is officially adopted as the Green Party of Georgeland's Presidential candidate as he is the only person to have nominated for the position by the deadline. 10 *Scoita's Chief Minister, Brad Zimmerman, formally requests a dissolution of the state legislature and calls an early state election for February 8, in the wake of the Governor's decision to veto law-and-order legislation. Governor Don Mendez has refused to concede he will sign the bill or resign if the Conservative government wins the election. 8 A constitutional crisis erupts in the Georgeland state of Scoita. The state government, led by Chief Minister Brad Zimmerman, has passed a contraversial "Law and order" bill giving police unprecedented powers. Governor Don Mendez has declared he will veto the legislation, marking the first gubernatorial veto in Georgeland for forty years. The Chief Minister has suggested the Governor's act is irresponsible and has not ruled out calling a general election. 1 Malika Chadhar is appointed as Governor of Delmago Island, becoming the second woman to be Governor of that state. She is the first Muslim and the first person of South Asian descent to be appointed as a state Governor anywhere in Georgeland. Past years 2007: See Nearly Real World Current Events, 2007 2006: See Nearly Real World Current Events, 2006 2005: See Nearly Real World Current Events, 2005 ----------------------------------------- Category:Nearly Real World